


Japan 2.0

by Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Japhan, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Phil decides to plan a trip to Japan for Dan because he wants to propose to him.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	Japan 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Japhan 2019 has me soft

“What would you say if I said I was considering buying tickets to Japan for Dan and I?”

Phil’s mum looked at him through the screen of his laptop as he FaceTimed her for the first time in a few weeks. He hadn’t meant to go so long without talking to her, but he definitely needed to ask her about this decision as his first confidant.

“Well I think that’s great but what is the occasion?” She asks.

“I want to propose to him.”

HIs mum stuttered for a moment before she opened her mouth and spoke. “Is this something new?”

Phil lets out a loud sigh because he doesn’t know what he was expecting to be his mum’s reaction but asking if this had been a new _revelation _was definitely not something he had thought it. The answer to this was a bit complicated.

No, it wasn’t an entirely new concept. Phil had known pretty much for the past 10 years that he wanted to be with Dan forever. It was just difficult because of all of the hidden complications around them from Dan not being out to their fan’s not knowing either.

Plus, he hadn’t really ever asked Dan what his thoughts on marriage were. They had discussed it very briefly but it was never a center of conversation between them. He guesses that they had just never brought it up and that was perfectly okay. 

“Not really,” Phil finally says. “I think it’s something that I’ve always wanted to do but I never fully knew when.”

“It’s a big commitment,” His mum says.

Phil nods. “I know. I think we’re ready.”

Her eyes go a bit watery and his do as well as she wipes underneath them and smiles at him. “I”m really happy for you both, child. I’ve always thought of Dan to be a part of the family and it makes me thrilled to know he will be soon.”

Phil smiles and laughs. “Hopefully.”

She swats the webcam and Phil chuckles some more as he dries the tears that are falling gently from his eyes and he continues to tell his mum about the ring he has currently hiding in a basket under their bed.

***

Phil purchases the tickets for them to fly out in late November. He doesn’t tell Dan right away that he did this but one day, Dan picks up on Phil’s odd behavior and calls him out.

“You’re hiding something from me.” He says, his mouth full of a quinoa salad that he had insisted to get to try and be healthy. Phil knew the grimaces on his face said otherwise.

“Am not.”

Dan cocks his eyebrow and sucks his lips into a line. “You’re a shite liar, mate. I can read it all over your face.”

Phil gives. “Fine. I am.” He finally says and Dan visibly tightens, setting down his fork and turning in the chair to Phil. His face was reading _out with it _so Phil let it out. “I bought us tickets to go to Japan in November.”

Dan’s mouth dropped open. “What?”

“I thought we could use a trip and we both were saying we wanted to go back to Japan so i found some flights and we’re going in November.”

“Phil, it’s September!” Dan cries. “I don’t have enough time to prepare!”

Phil laughs. “You’ll be fine! It’s over two months away.”

Dan starts rambling about how he needs to renew his passport and get a new photo taken and then he starts browsing sites for new _trendy _clothing he can buy and take with him. Phil doesn’t say anything. He just lets Dan do what Dan is going to do because he wants to make Dan as happy as possible on this trip.

***

They depart on a Wednesday and Dan was a bundle of anxious energy the week leading up. Phil was concerned for a bit that the trip wouldn’t be feasible. Dan was worried about his project that got postponed. He was worrying about his next merch launch that was set to release less than a week after they got back. And he was worried about Norman.

Phil had woken up quite a few times during the night to see Dan sitting on the bed, mumbling to himself as he scrolled mindlessly on his laptop. Some nights Phil could get him to relax and go to bed, but more often than not, Dan would stay up until the sun came through the window and then have dark circles the next day.

The plane ride went smoothly and they had no issues getting their luggage. Duncan and Mimei met them at the airport and they traveled all together to their hotel. Phil had booked them an executive stay suite so the shock on Dan’s face when they walked in was worth the thousand pound price hike for it.

They settle in and get situated and Dan asks if they can nap for a little bit so they do. By that afternoon, they’re feeling refreshed and they go out to dinner with Duncan and Mimei before having a few drinks at a place down the strip.

Phil decides to propose three days into their trip when Mimei suggest that they go to a cherry blossom garden. Phil figures it’ll be perfect and he honestly can’t wait. Although the ring in his pocket feels like it’s eating through his jeans and he refuses to let it feel like anything but nice.

Mimei and Duncan take them to a secluded area with not many people to get photos with the cherry blossoms and Dan already begins taking selfies when Phil takes a deep breath and reaches into his pocket.

Dan motions for Phil to come over to him so they can get a photo together and so Phil does and he squishes his face next to Dan’s and kisses his cheek as Dan giggles and swats him to _stop tickling him. _This is best mood Dan has been in a long time and Phil wants to keep it that way.

So he goes for it and drops to one knee.

No one else is paying attention to them but now that Dan has noticed what is going on, he’s stood shell-shocked under the blossoms with his mouth clamped shut.

Phil doesn’t have a speech for Dan prepared because he knew he would be too nervous to repeat it anyway. So he instead just says, “will you marry me?”

Dan’s answer is immediate and he nods and smiles widely as Phil jumps up and wraps him in a massive hug. Dan gives him his hand and Phil tearfully puts the too big ring on his finger as the black band stunned against his pale complexion.

“I honestly kind of felt like you were going to do _something_,” Dan says with a chuckle. “But I didn’t want to get my hopes up.”

“Are you happy?” Phil finds himself asking and Dan nods quickly.

“The happiest I’ve been in a while.”

So it was another Japan trip for them with a lot of memories and they couldn’t wait to show everyone else the memories that they had made.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, please leave a comment and some kudos and don't forget to send me a message on my tumblr @yiffandquiff


End file.
